Yona's reflections
by Hebi91
Summary: Yona's reflections on her previous live.


(This is my first story, so don't expect too much, but I would appreciate constructive criticism and whether or not you like this story? Would you like it to be continued? I imagined that all the four dragons are with Yona, but as I am not experienced writer, I wanted to keep it simple, so only Hak has a speaking role.)

Yona's reflections

Yona and her company have found themselves getting out of the forest and nearby there was a small village. A woman was running and almost hit Yona. 'Why are you running without looking around?' asked Hak, but did not wait for an answer. A bunch of bandits appeared. They were, of course, no match for Hak and the four dragons.

'You are hurt, we have to find a place to look at your wound.' said Yona . 'It is fine' replied the women. She seemed to be few years older than Yona. 'It is not a serious injury and I have herbs in my house that will help to clean the wound and stop bleeding.' 'Tell us where do you live, we will take you there' said Yona.

Mi-ja's house, for that was the name of this woman, was a big one. 'You must have a big family.' commented Hak on seeing her home. 'I had a big family' replied Mi-ja with a sad tone of voice 'I am the only one who lives in it right now.' After getting the wound dressed, Mi-ja invited them to dine with her. Hardly had they started to make dinner when Mi-ja began talking. 'It had been many years, since my father was murdered.' she said with a nostalgic look. Yona turned to her immediately. These words awakened in her unpleasant memories, which she tried hard to banish from her consciousness. A sense of loss and grief has overcome her for a fleeting moment. 'And the rest of my family died, because of famine, I am the only survivor' continued Mi-ja. 'Can I ask why was your father murdered?' Mi-ja has squinted at the princess. 'I am sorry if it was inappropriate of me to ask' muttered Yona. 'It is fine' she replied. 'I was a daughter of a tax collector. He was killed, because of his job, but to me my father was a kind person. He always had a gift for me, a nice word, a good advice. I respected him and his wisdom. He taught me many useful things, for all of them I am grateful now. His knowledge about herbs and plants was incomparable with anyone else's I have known and this knowledge allowed me to survive after his death. Gathering taxes was not an easy task under the former's king reign. Higher officials were mercilessly using his weakness for their own greed. They were ordering to collect higher and higher taxes, even though people were so poor that they had hardly anything to eat. My father was strongly against taking their last food, but his superiors were too blinded by greed to listen to reason. And one day, in one of those villages, he was killed by an angry mob.' Mi-ja looked away from Yona's face and became silent for few minutes. 'I am sorry. You were probably bored by my story.' 'No, not at all' replied Yona.

While lying and trying to sleep, Yona was not able to forget Mi-ja's story. She got up and went outside to look at the starry sky. 'What are you thinking about and doing outside so late at night?' asked Hak and without waiting for her reply. 'You should better go and have some sleep. Don't think too much about it.' But Yona did not stir for a while, she thought about her own father and her own childhood. She felt jealous of the woman and her wise father. She remembered her own childhood and how she was showered with beautiful clothes and pretty things, but this story and her struggles made her realize that her father never taught her anything useful. What was the use of beautiful clothes now? To be sure, if she were governing her country, she would at least make herself look presentable, but after all that she had experienced since her father death, she knew painfully well that she would not have been a good ruler. She was so ignorant about many things. Now her country was better off under Soo won's reign. Was he justified in killing her father after all? No, even if her father was a weak ruler, she could never accept that. She could never forget and forgive it, but she could not dispel her doubt.


End file.
